Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+y = 1$ $-5x+y = 0$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+y = 1$ $y = 5x+1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+y = 0$ $y = 5x$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.